A Hard Time
by daydammayhem
Summary: Tanaka calls Ohta, apparently in dire need of assistance, but for what? Ohta walks in to see a raging boner and his friend, too lazy to help himself.


**Disclaimer** : This is my first time writing smut. Unfortunately, in my life, I have had sex no more times than I have bungee jumped. I hope you enjoy this virgin's poor attempt at writing the sexy stuff.

"Tanaka!" The raven-haired boy shifts his eyes to see his friend, slamming the door to his bedroom open with the force of two dumbbells. Tanaka wondered how, despite being built and muscled, those arms never failed to move ever so gracefully.

"Ohta, help... me." He could barely utter the full sentence, only saying words between his long, bleary, blinks. This made the dirty blonde tilt his head. Tanaka was known for his mumbling, as he was always too much of a sloth to bother making his speech coherent to others. What Ohta saw was worse than his past 'double-listlessness'. He scanned the boy, pale body sprawled on the mattress, and that's when he noticed it.

There, standing in its full glory was none other than Tanaka's... member. Ohta could do nothing but stare, transfixed by the foreign scene before his own eyes.

Aware of the fact that his friend was a teen much like himself, he has wondered if the other boy has had any bouts of hormonal instances. To put it simply, he wondered if Tanaka was ever sexually attracted to anyone. From his own observations, he theorized that his friend was either asexual. That, or somehow, he found a tactic to overcome such kinds of attraction through sheer laziness.

Then, he thought about how amusing it was that the boy splayed in front of him could be so hard. Somehow, he had the idea that Tanaka, who has always displayed a lethargic muse would not have the energy to have his length as stiff as magnificent as it were right then. Then he mentally smacked himself across the face, thinking how could he have so little doubt of his friend's physical abilities? Suddenly, he felt the need to redeem that offensive thought.

"Tanaka, y-your erection is commendable." The tall teen stuttered as he pried his eyes away from the stark boner, forming a tent under the white undergarment, the tip translucent from precum. They may have been friends for long, but he could not deny the awkward situation he was in. Thus, he thought he ought to shut his eyes in respect to his friend's privacy.

"Thank you, Ohta... but your compliments are not what I called you here for." Indeed, Ohta stopped and pondered, what did Tanaka call him here for?

"What is it, Tanaka?" It couldn't be possible that he wanted him, his friend, to do that, right?

"I need you to help settle this... problem." Tanaka did not bother with any gestures, it was painfully obvious what he was referencing.

"Have you tried it yourself?" The bed compressed under him with a soft squeak, back facing the other as he sat looking at the wall.

"Yes, I have tried using my phone... It has not worked." Straw-coloured hair swung about Ohta's face as he shot a confused look at Tanaka.

"-your phone? With the vibrations?"

"Yes. But it has not worked. You are my last resort." Try as he may, Ohta wanted to dismiss that remark, but alas, he failed. He hoped that Tanaka took some precautionary measures to not dirty the phone. Either way, he made a mental note to avoid touching the mobile anytime soon.

"Ohta, you are my most trusted companion, I could call no one else"

"That's not how it works Tanaka." His face threatened to fall into his ready palms, feeling exasperation rise inside at his eccentric friend. Although, he must admit that he felt quite flattered, hearing what Tanaka said. Instead, he held his stare, looking at his friend with great sympathy."I... am unsure if I can help." Because who helps their friend, who's too lazy, to get off? Sure, Tanaka was lazy, but this seemed too abstract a request, even if this was Tanaka.

Hearing Ohta's reply, Tanaka attempted to peel himself off of the grey-blue bedsheets. "I won't force-" then, his eyes shut rapidly, a choked sound escapes his mouth as his body twitched agonizingly.

"Tanaka!" With his steady arms, he caught the frail body whose owner seemed too physically burdened to process any thoughts. Black hair flailed around as Tanaka's head lolled to the side, hanging pathetically. "...hold on- I will help you."

"... quick." His breaths are shallow now, eyes glazed over and hazy, in contrast to the usual pitch black. His face contorted from his usual blank demeanour to something Ohta's never witnessed before. "I... can't take this anymor..." He doesn't even complete his phrase as his eyes squint tight, back colliding with the blonde's chest while his hands find themselves on one of the other's thighs, further expressing his dire need of a release.

With that small body in his arms, Ohta saw that Tanaka was now but a hot, trembling, sweaty, mess. Vigilantly, he repositioned himself so that his body acted as some sort of a human armchair for Tanaka, letting the dark-haired teen melt into him. In that position, Tanaka's head settled itself in the crook of Ohta's neck, with his hot breaths were grazing the strong torso which held him.

Blood rushed to Ohta's face, aware of the pink growing in his cheeks and ears, aware of the being in his care at this moment. All while this took place, Ohta said nothing, and neither did Tanaka, who was too overwhelmed by the heat in his groin. It was in that moment when the tall blonde realized just how very fragile Tanaka was in comparison to himself.

All set and ready for what was to come, Ohta's hand paused while hovering over Tanaka's crotch, taking extra caution. He was not sure how exactly to approach this. Tanaka's body was shuddering, he looked like a bomb that was poorly put together, about to explode, and one wrong move from Ohta would hurt him. He opted to inspect the degree of sensitivity Tanaka was in, by faintly grazing the damp tip with his fingertips. This invoked a hoarse moan from him, accompanied by a fairly stiff thrust of the smaller boy's hips.

Stumped, Ohta decided there was no other option, but to just take it slow, seeing how the skinny body reacted to the slightest of contact. He reached to slide his digits under the hem of Tanaka's underwear, struggling to slide the article down those narrow hips, body wriggling in response to unsolicited hands. Using nimble hands, Ohta was able to free the throbbing penis with minimal discomfort, Tanaka only whining a little.

"Tell me what to do, Tanaka." his voice was gentle beside Tanaka's ear, the action was subtle, yet it sent waves of heat spreading throughout Tanaka's psyche.

"Just... touch me..." Tanaka was practically pleading, hands grip the fabric on Ohta's knee with ache, want, the permission was given to him, and Ohta only had to comply. While his left arm hugged the nearly-limp body flush against his front, the other was slowly closing the distance between itself and the culprit of Tanaka's discomfort.

Before any further hesitance would prohibit him from aiding his friend, he gently encapsulated his long fingers around the girth of Tanaka's. He swallowed the viscous phlegm forming in the back of his throat. Tanaka's back was arched, his sharp shoulders digging into his helper's pecs, Ohta made another note to convince his friend to eat more in the future.

Feeling more secure now, Ohta clasped his hands firmer around Tanaka and began moving his hand up and down the length, but not the whole way. He paid close attention to the upper portion, the head peeping in and out as the foreskin was pulled at. While his hands picked up a steady pace, Tanaka's breathing started to even, body still moving as he was touched. Seeing this, Ohta picked up the pace but was still mindful of being gentle as Tanaka was so stiff, his wrist expertly turning and flicking, admittedly familiar with the action.

As the pumps accelerated, Tanaka's moans only increased in frequency and volume, the immense heat pulsing and churning inside was nearly unbearable. His hips were independently fucking himself into Ohta's palm with minute thrusts, slowly but surely, Ohta's hands and his body were rhythmically working together, bringing him closer to the edge. Like a balloon being pumped over his limit, he exploded, streams of the lewd, milky-white liquid shoot out from his urethra, spilling onto Ohta's hands and over his shirt and underwear. Finally, with a sense of relief, he relaxed and sank into the body behind him, huffing exhaustedly.

"...Feeling better now?" Ohta peeked over at his friend's face, left arm still clutching Tanaka against him while the right still held the phallic body part, which oddly, still remained somewhat turgid despite having climaxed already.

"Yes, much better," Tanaka promptly replied, then he lifted his head to meet Ohta's eyes. "but it seems you have a problem now." Ohta wanted to look away, feeling his now hard on nudging his pants but more importantly, Tanaka as well. The heat creeping up to his face did not help.

"Ah, do not fret Tanaka, I shall deal with it on my own-" He was beginning to move away, to which, he received a steely gaze from his Friend, forcing him to stay still.

"No." Tanaka looked at the mess he made, an unreadable expression on his face. "You have helped me tremendously, it shall only be sensible for me to repay you."

"Repay?... Tanaka, I don't suppose you mean..."

"It's alright Ohta..." Tanaka's eyes were soft, something about the look he gave Ohta made him unable to move, he was pinned to his spot. "It's alright if it's you. Unless you are repulsed by the male genitalia, though you seemed to have been aroused by myself..."

"No, I am not repulsed by you! Have more faith in yourself, Tanaka." He raised his voice a little, fortifying his opinions of the fact that yes, Tanaka was undoubtedly attractive. "It's just, I do not want to take advantage of you."

"Ohta." "I already consented. Please don't drag this on for any longer. I'm starting to get tired of it."

"I see... what are you going to do?"

"I will not be doing anything. You will."

"That's..." He stopped his speech for a second, thinking of what his friend meant when his jaw dropped to say "Oh. Do you have lubricant? Or a condom?"

"They might be in the medicine cabinet... "

"How do you know?"

"That's where I found the Viagra."

"Viagra?" His jaw went slack for the umpteenth time that day, eyes wide to gawk at his friend as if he ate a sandwich out of the trash can.

"I mistook it for my new supplements..." Ohta absentmindedly nodded, now knowing why Tanaka's erection didn't disappear as presumed.

"... In any case, please hurry Ohta. I prefer this to not drag for long..." Tanaka flopped back down and rolled over to the side in favour of the mattress he'd spent over a decade on.

"Please give me a minute." Ohta reconsidered his actions once more before he stood up steadily, not sure if he could still walk well after what had just happened. It felt like an eternity.

"Oh, you're back." Tanaka was still in the same spot as before, dried cum evident on where he had left it, he didn't bother to clean it. Ohta internally sighed, he would have to clean up, wouldn't he?

Now, Ohta was standing next to the bed, a packet of condoms and a half used lubricant bottle in his hand, as well as new knowledge on how to have anal sex in his mind.

As you would, when intending to have anal sex, Ohta now had Tanaka's legs open before him, anus in full display. Ohta, being himself, could not help but praise his bed partner's physique after a prime inspection of the body offered to him. Then, he found himself having to prepare Tanaka before anything. The last thing he would want is for him to hurt his friend, or worse, permanently damaging the body part. Ohta gingerly traced the shape of a ring around the anal opening with his well-lubricated fingertips, the two fingers making sure to spread a proper amount of the liquid around before attempting to slide anything in.

Tanaka was visibly bothered, whether it was a positive reaction or not, no one has ever touched him there. Occasionally, any shift in those fingers near his ass would cause him to jolt, as it was a foreign experience for himself. When that was done, Ohta decided to work his pointer finger into the tight sphincter muscle. Tanaka bit the side of his cheek, trying to remain still. The finger inside him felt odd, and a little uncomfortable, but not the least bit painful. Ohta had made sure to do his proper research on the right techniques.

Following the gruelling routine of stretching and massaging Tanaka's insides, Ohta managed to insert four fingers. Then, he dug around a bit, until suddenly, Tanaka's whole body lurched, and later a loud gasp escaped his mouth in response to Ohta prodding at a certain spot. He was much like the state before, panting and unable to control the inclinations of his own body. Ohta quickly figured out that what the area he was stimulating was, the corners of his mouth smiling a little.

"What... was that?" The pale boy had his hands clawed into his bed sheets, ribcage expanding and collapsing far quicker than Ohta has ever seen before. He was eyeing his friend for any signs of pain which luckily, appeared to be absent.

"Your prostate, it's... hard to explain. But is it okay?"

"I suppose."

"Alright." He saw the trust in Tanaka's eyes, eyes smiling a little knowing everything was going well. With the final consent, he pulled out his fingers from the tight anus, sliding out with ease from the lavish lubricating. He proceeded to prep his cock, which needed only a few strokes as it was already quite aroused from all the previous activity. He ripped open the condom package and to his delight, found it was the right fit, clinging his member just fine. He spread the plump buttocks and rubbed the head against the opening.

Right before entering Tanaka, he gave the frail boy another look, and through those eyes, he could see that Tanaka was fully prepared for it. Gradually, he let himself slip into the warm muscles, he still had his gaze trained on the other boy who was lifting off the bed and causing the bed to creak. Ohta's brows knitted, a groan trapping itself in his throat and in its stead, a rumble sounded from his mouth. He felt the difference right away, the way his penis was enveloped with all the warmth and tightness he's ever experienced. It was so different from the feeling of his own hand, so perfect. His body moved forward, drooping over Tanaka's petite stature, he felt that he might go off already. Tanaka, on the other hand, had his hands above his head, all his mouth stretched open with inevitable moans coming out from him.

Both of the males only had sounds of pleasure but nothing else to say, now, with Ohta inside of Tanaka, all he could do was thrust his hips against Tanaka. Soon, he reached the same spot which caused Tanaka to react vigorously again, hips bucking violently. Ohta tackled the same spot while Tanaka did nothing but moan in response. He did so at a very slow pace, making sure both he and Tanaka were fine, waiting until there was a sense of tempo to their bodies rocking against one another.

In the midst of all this, the blonde found that he began to relish the soft whimpers of lust which produced by the boy beneath him. It was adding to the heat that was building within him. Quickly, the speed of his thrusts would increase over time, they were a fit of moans and limbs flailing everywhere. Both of them were close, Tanaka, who was still hard, was falling behind until Ohta grasped him, and working it up and down. Ohta's mind was murky, he couldn't think of anything but what was happening at the moment. Tanaka's mind was nearly blank. They got caught in a whirlwind of gasps, grabbing each other as the needle was about to go off the radar inside them.

"Oh... ta-" The name of his companion left his lips unceremoniously, but he was too engulfed in the blinding commotion brewing around him.

"Tanaka!" Then, there were fireworks everywhere, in their vision, in their ears, a chorus of pleasured cries was firing out of their mouths. Their bodies spasming, looking as if they were being electrocuted with a voltage high enough to kill a person. Tanaka's cum spurt out, his penis eventually flaccid in Ohta's fist, while Ohta's fluids were filling the latex glove. With that, Ohta finally keeled over, lying atop Tanaka, energy well drained from their activity. They took a good moment to catch their breath, heaving as if they'd run a marathon.

"That was rather taxing..." Tanaka was as limp as a dead body while he grumbled. "Perhaps I should consider castration-"

"No!" Ohta could not refrain from interrupting. "Please do not amputate yourself."

"Then how do you suppose I deal with future arousal?

Ohta gave Tanaka a blank stare, he thought it was a ridiculous question, considering the odds of Tanaka taking the wrong pills again. Nonetheless, he answered the question with full integrity.

"I will help you." This time, he had to look away. He did not know why he felt the need to conceal his expression, he never did feel sheepish at all.

"... you will?" Tanaka's head tilted ever so slightly as he stared at the blond mop of hair which was avoiding his glance.

"Yes."

"Well, I will admit, I don't hate it..." He fiddled with his hands a little. "Do you hate it, Ohta?"

"... No." Tanaka sat up, and quietly examined his rescuer with a fond but meek grin, this was one of the rare times he smiled.

"... Ohta... Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Yeah. That was a ride. I know, nothing about it was logical. BUT, I had immense fun writing this. It's just practice, really. Hopefully, this was in character enough. (Just treat it as a crackfic tbh)

Thanks for reading! I appreciate reviews!


End file.
